


Sometimes things just happen

by ca_te



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It grows slowly in between coffees in Styrofoam cups and laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes things just happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Glee Rpf. Of course none of this has happened in reality. It is all fictional.

Sometimes things just _happen_ right? You simply stumble onto them; sometimes you manage to catch yourself before hitting the ground and sometimes you don’t. You land hard on your knees and just hope that it is not going to leave a scar.

Darren knows it will leave a mark on him right from the beginning, though. He wishes he could pinpoint the exact moment when it has started, but it is not so easy. Not with Chris.

It grows slowly in between coffees in Styrofoam cups and laughs. It’s one of the first things that strikes him, how easy it is to laugh with Chris, to feel comfortable as if they have known each other for years.

It happens naturally to spend hours on Skype when they’re back home from filming or to send random texts to Chris whenever he sees something that reminds him of the younger man. He knows he should have realized that something bigger had started to grow somewhere inside of him when his stomach started to flutter every time that he received a text back.

Except that he hasn’t realized it fully until the desire to hold Chris’ hand and spend all of his time with him has been everywhere; reflected into too sugary coffees and in the lights on set.

Sometimes, back at his flat at night, Darren has tried to ask himself questions about what he was feeling, about the meaning of it all. But then again he learnt long ago that there are certain things that don’t need questions to exist. They simply _are._

What has been growing between him and Chris truly doesn’t need to have limits and names. It simply was born in between shy brushes of hands and stolen confused peck of lips. It just _is_.

And because of that it is one of the most precious things that Darren has ever had in his whole life.

There’s something precious the way his breath gets lost at the bottom of his lungs every time that Chris smiles at him in the mornings, over the small table in his kitchen. The world seems to begin and to end in the space of those smiles and Darren truly thinks that he would happily live in the small space between his and Kurt’s lips right before they kiss.

He doesn’t know where this will end or how they’ll become, what he knows is that he feels safe in Chris’ arms, that the thought of having the other man there makes him smile brighter and makes his heart feel lighter.

And truly that is all that he needs.

 


End file.
